


Jen

by jarsen80



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bank employee Jensen, Car Sex, Comeplay, Fingering, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Teacher Jared
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarsen80/pseuds/jarsen80
Summary: Jensen es un poco raro y Jared es un maestro de escuela. Son pareja. Jensen aún no entiende cómo es que pasó.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer intento de smut, no me maten. Todos los errores son míos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Para ser sincero, no sabía muy bien cómo fue que terminó así.

 

Miró al espejo retrovisor temiendo ser atrapado con las manos en la masa.

 

Meneó la cabeza.

 

Él no estaba haciendo nada malo, no estaba infringiendo la Ley. La calle es pública y estar estacionado enfrente de una escuela no era un delito. Estar allí desde hace casi media hora y esperar, mientras los niños salían del edificio tal vez resultaba sospechoso.

Pero si aparecía algún uniformado con preguntas él ya tenía una respuesta preparada en la cabeza. Estaba esperando a su pareja, no era un degenerado que le gustaba mirar niños o un robachicos.

Ahora bien, tal vez esa respuesta era un pelín morbosa, pero estaba seguro que quedaría libre de cargos una vez que revisaran su departamento e interrogaran a sus amigos y familiares.

 

Lo que no entendía era porque seguía pensando que lo iban a encarcelar por simplemente esperar a que su pareja saliera de su trabajo.

 

_Su pareja._

 

Jensen apretó las manos en el volante, lanzando un suspiro. Quizás un poco de música distendía el tumulto en su mente.

 

Aún no lograba entender.

Desde a hace 18 días no entendía nada.

 

Fue un _‘Hola ¿vives en el quinto B cierto? Yo soy Jared tu nuevo vecino_ ’ y a partir de ahí esa persona invadió su vida.

Jared y su sonrisa llena de hoyuelos. Jared y esos ojos gatunos que no se decidían ser de ningún color. Jared y esa amabilidad casi inocentona de chico de pueblo (‘ _¡yo también soy de Texas!’)_ que se colaba dentro de las hendiduras de su coraza. Coraza que no sabía que tenía puesta.

 

Un mes después eran pareja. Hace 18 días de ello.

 

Todo esto era culpa de Jared.

 

Jensen no era así, se había jurado no volver a ser así. El tenía una vida sencilla. Un simple empleado bancario que  vivía sólo y no tenía animales. Tenía un malvón que no era quisquilloso y una rutina de actividades que lo alejaba de cualquier idea absurda. Además tenía un hobby. Su médico se lo había recomendado. Él era una persona normal.

 

O al menos eso creía.

 

Toc, toc, toc.

 

El golpeteo en la ventana le hizo dar un respingo.

 

Detrás del vidrio, la sonrisa de Jared hizo que cualquier planteamiento lógico se fuera al traste.

De repente Jensen era incapaz de contener la sonrisa bobalicona de chica de 15 años (Chris así la describe; porque sí, sus amigos ya estaban al tanto de todo esto). Rápidamente quitó el seguro a la portezuela del auto para que Jared, el culpable de que su vida estuviese patas para arriba, entrara a su vehículo.

 

“Gracias por venir a buscarme, Jen” dijo Jared estampando un beso en sus labios.

 

_Jen._

 

Ese ridículo sobrenombre que tanto odiaba que le dijeran, no lo era para nada en su boca. No se sentía estúpido cuando él lo decía. Mucho menos cuando acto seguido esos labios rozaban los suyos con tanta insolencia.

 

“¿Estuviste esperando mucho amor?”

 

Jared le acarició rostro. Otra de sus costumbres que a Jensen volvía loco. Jared era absolutamente táctil. Para todo era necesario que él lo tocase. Como si así leyera lo que Jensen guardaba dentro de sí.

 

“No, salí del trabajo y vine a buscarte.”

 

Jared le sonrió de nuevo, como si lo que Jensen hizo fuera lo más grandioso que alguien hubiese hecho por él, y se acurrucó a su lado mientras él arrancaba el auto. Jensen aún no lograba comprender cómo alguien tan grande como Jared lograba hacerse un ovillo tan fácilmente. _‘Soy muy flexible Jen’_ le dijo en una ocasión cuando terminó cogiéndolo contra la pared de la ducha.

 

Era mejor no pensar en eso mientras conducía.

 

“¿Qué vamos a cenar?” preguntaba su chico, a la vez que la barriga le crujía e intentaba esconderlo apretando las carpetas contra su estómago.

 

Jensen lo miró de reojo y podía ver ese sonrojo en sus mejillas tan característico en él cuando algo lo avergonzaba.

 

Dios, que él también tenía hambre.

 

Se relamió los labios y sus nudillos se tornaron blanquecinos de tanto sujetar con fuerza el volante. Jensen dirigió la vista nuevamente hacia la carretera. No quería chocar sólo por sus pensamientos depravados acerca de lo que tenía ganas de comer en ese instante.

 

“Haré pasta ¿qué te parece?”

 

“Mhmm ¿con crema de champiñones?”

 

“¿Y qué más?”

 

“¿¿Filete??”

 

Jensen chasqueo la lengua, soltando una risita con sorna.

 

“Siempre quieres carne ¿Eh bebé?”

 

“Jen ¿por qué paramos? Aquí no está el supermercado.”

 

Jensen dió vuelta la llave de encendido y el motor se apagó. Se detuvieron en una callejuela oscura, paredones de ladrillo y enrejados.

 

Era perfecto.

 

Jensen sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

 

Le quitó las carpetas encima y le tomó una de sus enormes manos.

 

“¿Qué piensas de esta carne Jay?”

Le susurró al oído mientras apretaba esa manaza  contra su bulto en sus pantalones. Estaba duro desde que Jared entró al auto. No iba a aguantar hasta después de la cena. Él quería su postre ahora.

 

“¡Jensen!”

Chilló su novio mirando para todos lados, en busca de algún pobre transeúnte que estuviese viendo el espectáculo. Sus mejillas se encendieron aún más y Jensen le mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja, ahí donde sabía que a Jared le hacía enroscar los dedos de los pies.

 

“Anda bebé, te quiero ahora”

 

Ese era otro asunto extraño en su relación que debía discutir con su terapista.

Jensen se había vuelto un ninfómano (si ese era el término correcto, la verdad es que no tenía ni idea, Jared tal vez le podía asesorar más en el tema). Tenía ganas mañana, tarde y noche. Y la verdad es que inclusive llegaba a masturbarse en el trabajo, pensando en polvo mañanero o en la follada que tendría más tarde en la noche (de hecho eso era lo que exactamente había pasado ese día). De modo que la vida sexual de Jensen pasó de ser casual a si-no-te-follo-me-desgarro-de-ganas.

De hecho no había habitación de su departamento en el que no hubiesen cogido a gusto. Y hacerlo en el auto era quizás un deporte extremo, por el tamaño de ambos, pero valía la pena. Al menos si lo pensaba Jensen.

 

“Jen…”

 

Ya a estas alturas Jared se quejaba más que nada porque tenía miedo de que alguien los pescara (como aquella ocasión en que una dulce ancianita, que empujaba su carrito de compras, huyó despavorida mientras Jensen se engolosinaba con la corrida de Jared en su boca, en el estacionamiento de un supermercado al que no iban más porque ‘¡¡seguro que nos vieron hasta los de la cámara de seguridad Jen!!’).

 

Pero todas las quejas de Jared se acallaban cuando lo tenía así, despatarrado en el asiento trasero, con las nalgas al aire y gimiendo como si cobrase por hacerlo, mientras Jensen le comía el culo con el apetito de un famélico.

 

El auto se llenó de ruidos decadentes de succión y gemidos. El anillo de carne se estaba aflojando gracias a los servicios de su habilidosa lengua (aún lo tenía un poco distendido de la follada mañanera, Jensen gruñó saboreándose con satisfacción). Selló su labios en su entrada y Jared arqueó la espalda como un gato en celo. Jensen adoraba que fuera tan sensitivo y lo demostrase con tanta pasión. Jared gemía como una puta cuando le abría así el culo.

 

Quitó su boca y metió dos dedos de golpe, solo por el placer de escuchar a Jared putear. Los movió para abrirlo un poco más, sintió el pequeño bulto de su próstata y empezó a estimularla. Jared gruñó una maldición moviéndose en vaivén, dejándose coger por esos dedos.  Fue entonces que Jensen se detuvo.

 

Sonrió de lado cuando Jared giró la cabeza para mirarlo recriminadoramente.

 

Jensen quitó los dedos y se sobó la polla con lentitud

 

“¿Y? ¿Qué esperas? ¿Me vas coger o solo viniste por el paseo?”

 

Jensen rió y se encaramó encima de su pareja. Agradeció que tenía un auto espacioso y unos buenos amortiguadores cuando alineó su verga con la abertura de Jared.

 

Se enterró aferrándose a los hombros de Jared. Iba a ser rápido y duro porque no aguantaría mucho más.

 

Jared chillaba entre puteadas y Jensen gruñía extasiado mordiéndole el hombro y el cuello.

 

Jensen lo embestía con fuerza y él se abría de piernas para darle lugar, arqueándose con el peso de su pareja encima de él.

 

“¡Así Jen! ¡Ah! ¡dame más duro! ¡Ah!”

 

“¿Quieres que te llene ese culito de nuevo, bebé?”

 

“¡Ah!”

 

Mierda que lo ponía a mil cuando Jared apretaba el culo alrededor de su verga, azuzándolo para que arremetiera con más brío contra ese trasero que era ya una obsesión para el otrora comedido empleado bancario.

 

Jensen empujó sus caderas con más vigor, casi sin despegarse del enorme cuerpo de su amante, sin dejar salir su miembro del culo de Jared. Sólo intentando penetrarlo más profundamente. Su mano derecha bajó por el vientre de Jared, buscando sobarle la verga gorda y palpitante que tenía colgando entre sus piernas.

 

“Me encanta que estés tan duro por mí, Jay”, le susurró al oído entre mordiscos y chupones al suculento cuello bañado en sudor de su novio.   “Te gusta cuando te magreo duro mientras te la meto hasta el fondo ¿no bebé?. Tan puta por mi polla que eres Jared.”

 

“¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡¡Sí, Jen, soy tu puta!!  ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Fóllame más duro papi! ”

 

¿Quién diría que el dulce y amable maestro de Literatura podía decir tales cosas? ¿Qué dirían sus pares académicos si se enteraran lo guarro que podía ser cuando lo montaban como perra en celo?

 

Jensen lamió el sudor que se escurría de su sien a la vez que tiraba de su pelo para poner su cara de costado contra el espaldar del asiento trasero de su automóvil. Su rostro era el retrato del gozo carnal. Sus hermosos ojos entrecerrados, incapaces de enfocarse más que en placer entre sus piernas; su frente perlada de sudoración; sus mejillas arreboladas de pasión; su boca sonrosada exhalando suspiros y gemidos de placer. Todo en Jared era arrebatadoramente sensual para los ojos de Jensen.

 

Estaba a punto de correrse pero quería que Jared se viniera primero. Su mano derecha frotó su carne caliente con más empeño, empapado en líquido preseminal, su novio no tardaría en venirse en su mano.

 

De repente, Jared soltó un sollozo y todo su cuerpo se estremeció, levantando el culo. Jensen sintió como se estrechaba alrededor de su miembro hinchado a punto de estallar.

Jensen le apretó la polla dos veces y el cuerpo de Jared se convulsionó al compás de la mano que lo masturbaba. Era delicioso sentir como se encabritaba como un potro al que estuvieran montando.

 

“Anda amor, córrete”, gruñó Jensen mientras no paraba de sobarle la verga con vigor conforme lo seguía embistiendo por detrás. Su pareja ya solo gemía sollozante incapaz de impedir que su cuerpo se agitase. Un par de corcoveos más y Jared se vaciaba en su mano. Jensen siguió masturbandolo. La  entrada de Jared se estrechaba aún más alrededor de su propia polla, palpitando, succionandola como si fuera una segunda boca. Era perfecto. El cielo decadente de sus instintos más básicos.

 

Jensen, dejando de lado ya las maneras, dejó que el cuerpo de Jared cayera laxo y distendido sobre el asiento, para seguirlo cogiéndo con ardor. Lo embestía sin miramientos buscando su propio clímax. Retembló en el último instante y la vista se le nubló, cuando se corrió dentro de él con la furia de una bestia en celo.

 

Cuando volvió en si estaba encima de su novio con su polla aún enterrada en él, ya vacía y blanda.

Se quitó de encima y Jared soltó un resoplido al sentir como Jensen se salía de dentro de él.

 

Su esfínter enrojecido se abría y cerraba como intentando resistirse a la pérdida, haciendo que un hilo de semen chorreara hasta sus testículos. Jensen no pudo resistir la tentación de meterle un dedo.

 

“¡Jensen!” protestó su novio pero Jensen siguió hundiendo el dedo entre sus nalgas. “Si que eres guarro, Ackles ¡Ya deja mi culo en paz!”

 

Jared manoteo para quitarlo. Jensen metió dos dedos, impregnándolos de sus jugos.

 

“Me gusta verte chorreando mi semen ¿Es un delito?”

 

“¡Lo es cuando me acabas de follar como un puto animal!”

 

Jensen soltó una risa socarrona.

 

“Te encanta que te coja así. Te encanta cuando dejo esta colita toda mojada con mi leche.”

 

“¡Pervertido!”

 

“¡Ah! pero te gusta cuando este pervertido hace esto después de follar..”

 

Sin dejar que Jared le responda Jensen hundió su rostro de nuevo entre esos dos montículos de carne.

 

 

 

 

 

Sí. Así era ahora la vida de Jensen Ackles, un simple empleado de banco de novio hace menos de 18 días con un dulce maestro de escuela.

 

¿Amor a primera vista?

 

No, Jensen, no lo creía.

 

Quizás, amor a primera follada.

 

   

 

   

 

 

  
       


End file.
